Te Amo
by ChicagoFireLover101
Summary: This is going to be a series of one shots between Gabby and Antonio. Matt and Gabby too. Second chapter up now!
1. Te Amo

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the shows they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

**Firehouse 51**

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Chief Boden?" 21 year old Gabriela Dawson asked, walking up to a man standing next to Squad 3 rig.

"Lieutenant Severide, follow me." Kelly said, walking towards what looked like a common room,

"Thanks." She mumbled, following him.

**Inside-Chief's Office**

"He is with someone at the moment. He shouldn't be too long." Connie said, gesturing to the closed door and blinds.

"Thank you for your help." Gabby said to the lieutenant.

"No problem," Kelly said, before walking off in the direction they came.

"Thanks Chief." 31 year old Detective Antonio Dawson said, shaking the mans hand as they walked out of his office.

"No problem, ah Miss Dawson." Boden said, spotting Gabby standing there.

"Hey Gabs, what are you doing here?" Antonio asked with a questioning look as he thought that she would be at her new job as PIC.

"First day on the job." Gabby said, hugging her brother.

"What?" He said, looking at her in disbelief.

**10 minutes later-Office**

"So you're telling me that your the new PIC here, in 51. A working fire station. That responds to dangerous situations." Antonio said, pacing back and forth.

"Yeah," Gabby said, folding her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Antonio asked, looking at her.

"This is why I didn't tell you." Gabby said, gesturing to the conversation that was taking place.

_Ambulance 61, breathing difficulties_

"You go, I will put your paperwork through and talk to him." Boden said, opening the door for her.

**An hour later**

"It takes an hour?" Antonio asked, turning to the older man.

"Depending on the severity of the call." Boden said, as they walked out onto the Apparatus Floor just as 61 was pulling in.

"Will you keep an eye on her for me? If something doesn't go her way, she will fight and end up getting hurt eventually." Antonio said, expressing his worry for her.

"I will look out for her. I will make sure the other men look out for her as well." Boden said, clapping Severide and Casey on the back.

"Yeah, as long as they don't look at her too much. What are you looking at?" Antonio said, looking at Cruz who was watching Gabby and Shay walk up to them.

"Nothing." He said quickly, turning away and walking off quickly.

"You're still here?" Gabby asked, pushing her brother lightly.

"What happened?" Antonio asked, turning to face her and noticing a cut on her forehead.

"Took a fry pan to the head. It was funny till she started bleeding." Shay said, chuckling slightly.

"Shut up," Gabby laughed, hitting her new found friend.

"I need to go. I will talk to you later." Antonio said, brushing past and walking out.

"Do you want to talk in my office?" Boden asked, looking at her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to go and stock the ambulance." Gabby said, before turning away from them and walking off towards the back of the rig.

**District 21-Lobby**

"Dawson, you have a message from a Chief Wallace Boden from Firehouse 51." Platt said, getting the detective's attention.

"About what?" He asked, walking up to the desk.

"Didn't say. You in trouble with the firies?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Not that I'm aware of. Did he say anything or just leave his name and number?" Antonio asked, flipping the piece of paper over to try and find the message.

"Do I look like your secretary?" She snapped, turning back to her computer. "Can you clean that mess up for me over there?"

"Do I look like your maid?" He retorted, getting a laugh out of everyone before turning towards the stairs and running up them.

**Firehouse 51**

"Boden," Chief said answering his office phone.

_"Yeah Chief, its Detective Dawson. You rang earlier?" _Antonio said, sitting at his desk.

"Antonio, glad you could get back to me. Did the desk sergeant give you the message?" Boden asked, leaning back in his chair.

_"No," _Antonio said, scrunching the piece of paper up.

"Thats okay-" Boden said before being cut off by the alarm. "I'm sorry, I will call you back."

_"Chief-"_ Antonio said, before Boden hung up on him.

**Firehouse 51**

_Ambulance 61...Truck 81...Squad 3...Car accident North State Street._

"Let's go." Gabby said, getting out of the back of 61 and slamming the door.

**On scene**

"Severide, take that red car. Casey take the blue van. Let me know." Boden said, instructing his men of the job they have to do.

"We just wait here," Gabby said, as they unloaded the gurney and a medikit.

"What have we got?" Boden asked, through the radio.

"Two occupants in the blue car, one is DOA." Casey replied back.

"What about you Severide?" Boden asked, turning as he heard sirens behind him to find the police arriving on scene.

"One occupant, internal bleeding. Be ready Shay and Dawson." Severide said as his men began to cut the women out.

"Do you hear that?" Dawson asked, hearing a faint crying.

"Hear what?" Shay asked, looking at her partner.

"That crying," Gabby said, moving towards the red car.

"Gabby! Dawson!" Boden yelled, watching the paramedic move over to Severide's team.

"What are you doing? Get back." Severide said, pushing her back.

"She's going to blow." Capp yelled, noticing that fuel was leaking.

"Get back! Now!" Boden yelled, as they all stood and watched as they ran as fast as they could.

_**BOOM!**_

"Severide! Dawson!" Shay yelled, running towards where her friends layed unmoving.

"Call for back up." Casey yelled, running over to them.

"Dispatch this is Ambulance 61, we need immediate back up to a car accident on North State Street, over." Shay said, into the radio hanging off her shoulder.

"Copy that Ambulance 61. Ambulace 72 en route. Over and out." Dispatched replied.

"Another ambulance is on the way. What are their injuries?" Shay said, running over with her medikit.

"Severide looks like he has a broken wrist, a concussion, and some minor cuts and lacerations." Casey said, holding his head still in case of spinal injury.

"And Dawson?" Shay asked, moving over to her.

"Concussion, broken ankle, cuts and lacerations. But she has a bigger problem to deal with." Boden said, as he held her head still as well.

"What?" Shay asked nervously, her mind jumping to the worst conclusion.

"Her brother. He's going to give her a lecture and a half." Boden said, looking at the paramedic.

**Lakeshore**

"Where is she?" Antonio yelled, walking into the waiting room.

"Getting her leg in a cast and pain medication. She will be fine. She needs to stay with someone for a couple of days though." Shay said reassuring him.

"I'm not staying with anyone, I can look after myself." Gabby said, coming up behind them.

"You okay?" Antonio asked, bringing her into a hug.

"I'm fine," She said, pulling out of the embrace.

"Let's get you home." Antonio said, walking towards the doors.

"I can look after myself." Gabby said, standing her ground.

"I don't care, I will carry you if I have to." Antonio said, turning back to face her.

"Gabs, just go. I will ring and see how you are tomorrow." Shay said, hugging her friend.

"Go, otherwise you will be staying with your parents," Boden said, looking at her.

"Fine," She mumbeld, before hobbling out on the crutches.

"She is stubborn," Shay commented to Antonio.

"Try living with her. Will talk to you all tomorrow. And thankyou." Antonio said, turning to face Severide.

"Just doing my job." Severide said, standing next to Shay.

"Come on ugly. You know those cuts did nothing for your appearance." Shay said, poking fun at him.

"Gee thanks Shay." Severide said as everyone left.

**Antonio and Laura's House**

"Want to tell me why you put yourself in danger?" Antonio asked, sitting down next to her on the couch after putting 10 year old Eva and 7 year old Diego to bed.

"I thought I head a baby crying, so I went over to tell them but before I could say anything Capp told us to run and we did." Gabby said, remembering some bits.

"Gabs, you can't just put yourself in danger like that." Antonio sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind for next time," She said sarcastically.

"Love the sarcasm sis." He laughed as Laura walked in carrying coffee and a cup of water.

"I'm going to head to bed. Good night." Gabby said, heading upstairs slowly.

**Upstairs- An hour later**

"Antonio, what are you doing?" Gabby mumbled rolling over to find her brother standing in the door way.

"You didn't give me a hug," he said, smirking at her.

"Get over it." Gabby said, hugging him before laying back down.

"Te amo pequena hermana." Antonio mumbled in spanish as she slowly fell asleep.

"Te quiero a hermano mayor." Gabby mumbled back as he closed the door.

**The End.**

**Please RnR.**

**A/N: I will be updating stories in this order**

**Monday-Interrogations and Meetings**

**Tuesdays-The Ball**

**Wednesdays-Missing You**

**Thursday/Friday-One shot or an extra chapter of reviewers choice :)**

**Te amo pequena hermana: I love you little sister**

**Te quiero a hermano mayor.: I love you too big brother.**


	2. Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the shows they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. All credit for this storyline goes to jscat2 for giving me the idea. It is a sequel one shot to Te Amo.**

**Firehouse 51**

It was 21 year old Gabriela Dawson's first day back at work after breaking her ankle 6 weeks ago.

"Hey Gabs, great to have you back." Shay said, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Oh its good to be back," Gabby said, as they walked into the common room where the rest of the men were sitting.

"Hey Dawson! How's the ankle?" Severide called from his usual spot at the small table with the rest of Squad.

"Great, hows the wrist?" She said, grabbing a mug of coffee.

"Good," He replied, before turning back to the current poker match that was happening.

"Welcome back Dawson and Severide. Its been quiet without you both." Chief said, walking into the common room.

"Hey," Casey said, sitting next to Dawson.

"Hey yourself. So whats been happening while we were out?" Gabby asked, looking down at her hands trying not to look at him.

"The usual. So I was wondering if you wanted to come out to Buzzards tomorrow night for a couple of drinks?" He asked, eating his breakfast.

"Sure, I'd like that." Gabby said, before seeing Shay move towards the bunk rooms out of the corner of her eye.

"Great." Matt said, as she stood up with a smile and left the table.

**Bunk room**

"So what was that about?" Shay asked, casually as they sat on her bunk and read a magazine.

"What are you talking about?" Dawson asked innocently as she could.

"Oh come on. I know you have the hots for Casey." Shay exclaimed hitting her best friend.

"Shut up. Could you say it any louder," Gabby said, looking around with wide eyes.

"Well I could if you like. Or I could tell your brother." Shay said sneakily.

"Don't you dare." Gabby said, hitting her on the arm.

"Too late, I already told him and his wife to come to Buzzards tomorrow night." Shay said, earning another slap from Gabby.

"Ooh I'm going to kill you." Gabby mumbled as Casey, Severide and Darden walked by.

_Ambulance 61...Suspected broken arm_

"Come on, I still can't believe you called my brother." Gabby exasperated, as she climbed into the passenger seat of the ambulance.

"Oops." Shay said, as she pulled out of the garage.

**Inside**

"So, I hear you invited the new girl to Buzzards tomorrow night?" Darden said, as they sat around outside talking.

"Yeah, so." Casey said, looking at him.

"No reason," Andy said, smirking at Severide.

"Dawson and Casey, sitting in a tree." They sang, as Casey punched them both in the arm.

"What's going on between my sister and Casey?" 31 year old Detective Antonio Dawson said from behind them with his arms crossed.

"Sorry dude, you're on your own for this one. I ain't gettin in trouble with Dawson's brother." Darden said, before running off towards the firehouse.

"Coward!" Casey and Severide yelled, before turning back to Antonio.

"One of you going to explain?" He asked, looking at them.

**An hour later**

"Dawson, your brother is here." Chief said, meeting them at the door to the common room.

"What does he want?" She asked mainly to herself as they all walked back inside.

"From the look on Casey and Severide's face, it ain't good." Shay said, before walking off toward the rest room.

"Hey, whats up?" Gabby asked, walking up to her brother.

"Nothing, listen I will see you all tomorrow night. Keep safe." Antonio said, kissing her cheek.

"Always." Gabby said, walking over to Casey and Severide before sitting down.

"I have paperwork to catch up on." Severide said, leaving the two alone.

"So do I." Casey said, not acknowledging Gabby.

"What was that about?" Shay asked, coming to sit down next to a defeated looking Dawson.

"I don't know. But I know that my brother may have something to do with it." Gabby said, looking in the direction that Casey went.

**District 21**

"Detective Dawson, you have a visitor." Platt said, as he walked past.

"Who?" He asked, looking at her as he never got visitors.

"A Gabby or something. I thought you were married?" She asked, as he walked off up the stairs.

"I am." He called back over his shoulder.

**Upstairs-Vice**

"Gabs, what are you doing here?" Antonio asked, spotting his sister sitting at his desk.

"I need to talk to you. And this can't wait." Gabby said, before storming off towards a conference room.

"Oooh," The whole floor of Vice said.

"Get back to work," Antonio said, before following his sister and closing the door behind him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked worriedly as he watched his sister fold her arms and pace.

"What did you say to Matt?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Gabs-" Antonio started, walking towards her.

"No, just tell me what you said." Gabby said, taking a step back.

"Uh I told him that-he shouldn't mess with your feelings." Antonio said, giving in finally.

"Seriously Antonio?" Gbby asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"For god's sake Gabs, he's engaged. He shouldn't be messing with you like that," Antonio yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"It's not your place Antonio,-"Gabby started before she was cut off by her radio.

_Ambulance 61...Squad 3...Truck 81...Car accident_

"Copy that Main, Ambulance 61 en route." Gabby said, through her radio before side stepping her brother and walking out the door.

"Gabs, we have to talk about this." Antonio said, following her down the stairs out the door where Shay was waiting.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Gabby said, getting into the passenger side and slamming the door closed.

**Two Hours Later**

"Good job guys, got get cleaned up and grab some dinner." Chief said, as the team slowly made their way into the common room.

"Thanks Chief," Severide said, sitting down at one of the tables with squad.

"Detective Dawson, to what do we owe this visit?" Boden asked, as Antonio walked into the common room.

"Here to talk to Gabs," Antonio said, as they pointed towards the bathrooms.

"That way," Cruz said, sitting down with Otis.

"Thanks." He said, before walking down the hallway.

**Bathroom**

"Gabby," Antonio said, knocking on the door.

"What?" She called back, sitting on the bench while Shay fixed her hair.

"Can we talk?" He called back, leaning against the wall.

"Why don't you just go in? The rest of us do." Cruz said, with his towel over his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." Antonio said, pushing him back a step.

"I don't feel like talking right now. Can we talk tomorrow?" Gabby called back.

"Sure, I will talk to you later." Antonio said, before leaving.

**Next day**

"What's everyone's plans for the next 48 hours?" Herrmann asked, as they all grabbed their belongings.

"I'm going home to sleep. I will see you all tonight," Gabby said, walking out the door and towards the Apparatus floor.

**Outside**

"Hey," Antonio said, leaning against her car with two cups of coffee.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked, taking the other cup from him.

"I just want to talk about yesterday," Antonio said, as she unlocked her car and put her bag in the back.

"I don't. Not right now. I want to go home and get some sleep." Gabby sighed, opening the driver's side.

"I will call you later." Antonio said, kissing her cheek.

"See you later." Gabby said, getting in her car and closing her door.

**Gabby's Apartment**

"DAWSON! Open your door," Shay yelled from the other side.

"What?" Gabby asked, opening her front door to reveal her best friend.

"Come on, we are going shopping for new dresses." Shay said, walking in and grabbing her best friends handbag and dragging her out the door.

"Fine," Gabby said, locking her apartment door and walking downstairs with Shay.

"Hey Gabs," Laura said, embracing her sister-in-law.

"Hey Laur," Gabby said, hugging her back tightly.

"Let's go." Shay said, getting into the back seat of the car.

**Buzzards-6.30pm**

"Hey guys," Shay said, as they walked up to the boys.

"Where have you two been all afternoon?" Antonio asked, spotting his wife and sister.

"Out," They replied, as they were given drinks.

"Huh," He replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Dawson, Shay." Matt said, walking past with his fiancee Hallie.

"Casey," Shay replied, as Gabby put her drink down and walked off towards the bathrooms.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Antonio said, following his sister.

**Bathroom**

"Antonio what the hell are you doing?" Gabby asked, as he walked in.

"You okay?" He asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Yeah dandy. I will be out soon." She said, washing her hands.

"Talk to me Gabs, whats wrong?" He said, leaning against the basin.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Gabby said, smiling at him.

"Yeah huh. Look I'm sorry about yesterday. The whole Matt thing," Antonio said, hugging her close.

"Its alright, I probably shouldn't have looked into it so much. Its okay." Gabby said, hugging him back.

"Come on, lets go join the others." Antonio said, as they walked towards the others.

"Love you tonio," Gabby said, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too Ella, you know you can talk to me always." Antonio said, sitting down next to Laura.

"Always." Gabby said, grabbing her beer as Shay said something funny to Severide.

**The End.**

**Please RnR.**

**A/N: I will be updating stories in this order**

**Monday-Interrogations and Meetings**

**Tuesdays-The Ball**

**Wednesdays-Missing You**

**Thursday/Friday-One shot or an extra chapter of reviewers choice :)**


	3. Weekend with Aunt Gabby Part 1: Saturday

**Hey all, here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy, now I am having a little trouble with writing Missing You, so if you have any storylines for it please review or PM me. All credit goes to JusticeRocks11.**

**By the way, Here's to Never Growing Up helped me write this chapter. LOL**

**Firehouse 51**

"Hey Dawson! You want coffee?" Shay yelled, standing in the doorway to the common room.

"Yeah thanks," Gabby called back from where she was sitting taking stock.

"Hey Gabs," Antonio said, walking through the door and up to the back of the ambulance.

"Hey, whats up?" She said, getting out and hugging her brother.

"What are you doing Saturday and Sunday?" He asked, as they walked outside.

"Working, why whats up?" She asked, as they leaned against the wall out the front.

"Was wondering if you could look after the kids this weekend. Laura and I are going out of town for her friends sisters brothers wedding. Don't ask me why." Antonio said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Come with me," Gabby said, walking towards the firehouse.

**Boden's office**

"Dawson, what can I do for you?" Boden asked, sitting behind his desk.

"Saturday and Sunday, do you mind if we have two visitors for the shift?" Gabby asked, leaning on the chair.

"Depends on the visitors?" He replied, leaning back in his chair.

"My niece and nephew." Gabby replied, looking at him.

"Sure, can't wait to meet them. Dismissed." Boden said, smiling as she turned around and walked out the door with her brother following her.

**Saturday morning**

"Morning you two, looking forward to the next 24 hours?" Gabby asked, jumping down from the back of the ambulance to greet Eva and Diego.

"Yes," They cheered as they looked around.

"Thanks Gabs," Antonio and Laura said gratefully.

"No problem. Hey Shay," Gabby said seeing her best friend walk in with Severide behind her.

"Woah are those two little Dawsons?" Shay asked, walking over to her partner.

"Who's that?" They asked, looking at Gabby.

"Eva, Diego. Meet Leslie Shay, my friend." Gabby said, introducing them all.

"Are you really the lieutenant of squad?" Diego asked excitedly.

"I sure am." Kelly said, sitting down at Squad's table.

"Can we see your truck?" They both asked enthusiastically.

"Sure can, come with me." Severide said, taking them over to Squad 3.

"Hey, hey don't corrupt my kids to much." Antonio called, joking as the kids sat in the front of the truck.

"We'll try not too." Shay said as the alarm went off above their heads.

_Ambulance 61...Back-up request by CPD...Domestic abuse_

"Be careful." Antonio said, as he watched his sister and her partner run off towards the ambulance.

"They'll be fine. Come inside and meet the rest of the crew." Severide said, pointing towards the common room where a commotion of noise was coming from.

**Inside**

"Seriously Otis? You couldn't find anything better for Chief." Cruz complained, smacking him over the head as the others laughed at the wrapped gift.

"What? I thought it was great." Otis said, as he watched the Chief laugh at the box on the table in front of him.

"What did you do this time?" Severide asked, as they all walked into the common room.

"This is what Otis got for Chief." Herrmann said, holding up the Barbie doll.

"Seriously? Best. Gift. Ever." Severide said, chuckling with everyone else.

"Good to see you Detective. I assume this is your wife and kids." Boden said, standing up and walking over to them.

"Yeah. Laura this is Chief Wallace Boden. Gabby's boss." Antonio said, as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Chief. These are our two kids. Eva and Diego." Laura said, gesturing to the two that had already run off to play with Pouch the firehouse puppy.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." Chief said, as Herrmann grabbed them both chairs.

"Please, just call me Laura. I appreciate letting Gabby bring Eva and Diego into the firehouse. Antonio's parents are out of town and mine like in Wisconsin." Laura said, sitting down next to her husband.

"No troubles what so ever. The girls should be back in about an hour." Boden said, as Connie came into the room to let him know he had a visitor. "Excuse me. Behave. All of you."

"Yes Chief," They chuckled as they watched him leave.

**An hour later**

"Sorry about that." Gabby said, as they walked into the common room.

"Its part of your job Gabs. We better get going though. Come here for a minute." Antonio said, standing up and gesturing for the kids to come closer. "Be good for Aunt Gabby and 51 okay? You listen to them."

"We promise Daddy," They said, hugging both their mother and father before going to stand with Gabby.

"Good. We will be home Sunday night." Laura said, kissing them both and then hugging Gabby.

"See you Sunday," They called as they waved to their parents.

"Looks like its just us now." Cruz said with a funny face.

"You see, Cruz here is my partner in crime. We pull the pranks in the house. Along with the others." Gabby said, as they all sat down at the table and Pouch jumps up onto Gabby's lap.

_Ambulance 61...Suad 3...Truck 81_

"Let's go." Casey said as all the men ran for the trucks.

"You two come here and stand with me." Boden said, pulling the children over to him as they watched everyone rush around.

"Cool." They said in unison as they watched the trucks pull out of the bay. "Don't you have to go?"

"No, I will stay here with you two unless I am needed. Then you will go sit with Connie in the office. Deal?" Boden said, leading them back inside.

"Deal." They said, before going back to play with Pouch.


	4. Weekend with Aunt Gabby Part 2: Saturday

**Hey all, here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy, now I am having a little trouble with writing Missing You, so if you have any storylines for it please review or PM me. All credit goes to JusticeRocks11.**

**By the way, Here's to Never Growing Up helped me write this chapter. LOL**

**Weekend With Aunt Gabby Part 2-Saturday**

_Ambulance 61...Squad 3...Truck 81... Building Fire on W 41st Street, Brighton Park_

"Let's go," Shay said, as they stood up from the table and ran towards the rigs.

"What does that mean?" Eva asked walking up to the Chief, leaving her brother playing with Pouch.

"It just means that some people need help and that a fire needs to be put out." Boden said, looking up from his files that he laid out on the table.

"Will they be back soon?" Diego asked from his spot on the floor.

"They sure will." He reassured, knowing that when their father worried about Gabby they all worried.

"_Chief its Casey. Fire's out. But one of the casualties is stuck. Dawson wants to go in. Over." _Matt said through his radio

"Copy that Casey. Tell her no way. Wait until Severide and the rest of the team can get in there." Boden replied, walking out of the room and Connie walked in to watch the two young Dawsons.

"_Copy that Chief. Out." _Casey said before the radio went quiet.

"Is everyone okay?" Eva asked quietly, walking up behind him.

"Everyone is fine. Let's go see what I can find for you and your brother to eat." Boden said, taking her hand and walking towards the kitchen.

"Diego!" Eva yelled, when she saw that her brother had ripped the heads of her dolls off.

"Whoops," Diego giggled, before quickly running to hide.

"Uh ah, you don't get to hide behind me. Why did you do that?" Boden asked, lifting him up onto the bench next to him.

"Because dolls are dumb." He replied, as Boden lifted Eva up next to him.

"You're dumb." Eva retorted, poking her brother.

"Smarter than you." Diego snapped back, poking her back.

"I hate boys." Eva mumbled, kicking her feet.

"I'm sure your father will agree with me when I say this, we hope you never grow up to like boys." Boden chuckled, as he made sandwiches for them.

"Thats what Daddy says all the time." Eva said as they sat at the table just as they all pulled up in the garage.

"Aunt Gabby is back!" Diego yelled, running up to her as she walked through the door.

"Hey you. Been good for Chief?" Gabriela asked, picking up her nephew.

"Apart from snapping Eva's dolls heads off. They've been great." Boden said as they boys chuckled as they sat down for lunch.

"Did you do that Diego?" Gabby asked, sitting down with him on her lap.

"I'm sorry Aunt Gabby." Diego said, eating his sandwich.

"Its fine," Gabby said, as her phone rang.

"Who is it?" Shay asked, seeing the confused look pass over Gabby's face.

"Unknown number." She replied, putting her phone back in her pocket and ignoring it.

"Secret admirer?" Mouch asked in a Irish accent.

"Yeah, your Mom, Mouch." Shay retorted sending him a sarcastic look.

"You're funny," Diego said, laughing with his sister.

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she is talking about." Severide said from down the other end of the table.

"Shut up ugly." Shay called back, before turning to face Gabby and the kids.

"Don't listen to Shay, she can be very rude and your father would kill me if he heard those words come out of your mouth." Gabby giggled, taking a sip of coffee as Matt walked into the common room before turning around and walking back out without talking to them.


	5. Weekend with Aunt Gabby Part 3: Saturday

"What was that about?" Kelly asked Matt, as he walked into the Lieutenant of Truck 81's quarters.

"Nothing Severide, don't worry." Matt said, as Mouch informed them that Hallie was here to see him.

"We are having a long talk later." Severide said, as Matt left the office.

"Yeah, I'm sure we are." Casey said, as he led Hallie into the conference room.

**Common room**

"Diego, don't touch my toys!" Eva yelled, catching her brother messing with her toys again.

"Oh god, they sound like when Antonio and I, when we were younger." Gabby commented, watching the two kids fight.

"That wouldn't be hard to believe." Shay said, also watching the two youngest Dawson's fight.

_Truck 81...Squad 3...Engine 51...Ambulance 61...Battalion 25...House fire at 7357 S Michigan Ave_

"Let's go!" Boden yelled, as the whole firehouse excluding Connie, the kids and Pouch ran towards the apparatus floor.

**On scene**

"Mouch, Mills. I want you on the roof, ready to vent. Herrmann, Cruz, Otis. You're with me, to search." Casey said, throwing out orders to his men as Severide did the same.

"Capp, Clarke, Hadley. We're doing search and rescue. Let's go!" Kelly yelled, as both teams ran towards the house.

"Shay, get the gurney ready. Main this is Ambulance 61," Gabby said into her radio as they organised the back of their rig ready for who will be pulled from the building.

"Ambulance 61, this is main." A voice said over the radio.

"We need back up to 7357 S Michigan Ave. Occupants unknown. Over." Gabby replied, pulling out a medikit.

"Copy that 61. Back up on route. Out." The voice said before they clicked off.

"We have a victim Chief!" Kelly called over his radio.

"Copy that Severide. Shay and Dawson are ready." Chief replied, as they came running out.

**Firehouse 51-2 hours later**

"Aunt Gabby," Eva said, running up to her aunt who was covered in soot and ash.

"Hey Eva, let me go get cleaned up first and I will make us all some dinner." Gabby said, kissing both kids on the head before following Shay into the bathroom.

"Were you two good for Connie?" Mouch asked, as they joined him on the couch.

"Yeah, what are you watching?" Eva asked, as she looked at the TV.

"The Blackhawks game." Cruz said, sitting on the other side of Diego.

"Daddy and I watch the game all the time." Diego said, stealing a bit of Cruz's popcorn.

"Doesn't surprise me that your father hooked you into being a Blackhawks fan." Gabby said, as she walked into the kitchen to start preparing the Saturday cornbeef.

"Did you want some help?" Matt asked, standing next to her in the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She replied, with a smile as she prepared the vegetables.

"No problem." He said, before returning to his seat at the head of the table while Shay rolled her eyes.

"Hey Shay, can you come help me for a minute." Gabby said, waving her best friend and partner over.

"Whats up chica?" Shay asked, helping chop the vegetables.

"Don't give me that look. He just asked if I wanted help." Gabby said, referring to the look Shay gave her after Casey started doing his crossword.

"Girl, you gotta tell him." Shay said, staring at her best friend.

"No, because Antonio has already scared him off anyway. As he always says, 'Older brother is always right.'" Gabby said, mimicking her brother's voice.

"Your brother can be scary when he wants to." Leslie said, as they put the cornbeef in the oven.

"Should of seen my date for prom," Gabby said, walking over to the couch and sitting in the chair next to it to watch the game while dinner cooks.

"Now that I would pay to see," Shay said, sitting on the floor with Pouch in her lap.

**An Hour Later**

"Dinner!" Gabby yelled, from the kitchen as she put out the cornbeef and vegetables.

"Looks good," The boys commented taking a full plate and sitting down at the table.

"Smells good too." Diego and Eva said, as they sat down between Cruz and Otis who were putting hot sauce on theirs.

"Seriously guys? Hot sauce?" Gabby asked, joining everybody.

"Seriously, we don't know what your cornbeef could be like." Capp said, taking a bite of his dinner.

"You should taste Mommy and Aunt Gabby's paella. It's amazing." Eva piped up, as she ate her vegetables.

"Paella?" Casey asked, looking up from where he was sitting at the head of the table.

"Paella is a Valencian rice dish. The only person who cooks Dominican food better than Laura or I, is my Mom." Gabby said, also taking a bite of her food.

"Well, you and Laura will just have to cook for us one day soon," Chief Boden said, as the men laughed.

"When will Mom and Dad be back?" Diego asked, as they finished up dinner.

"Tomorrow, want to go jump on Mouch?" Gabby asked, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah," He said, before running and jumping up onto the couch next to Mouch.

**Here is another update, I will be updating with a longer chapter of The Ball and Interrogations and Meetings today. Thankyou for your patience and reviews :)**


End file.
